


The Piano Man

by ceenderella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceenderella/pseuds/ceenderella
Summary: What would you do if you're stuck at the airport for a long time?





	The Piano Man

  
    Wonwoo was bored out of his mind at the airport. What was supposed to be a few minutes of waiting for the layover turned into an indeterminable hours of delay due to the raging snowstorm outside the airport. He look at his wristwatch for what seemed like the nth time of the day and sighed. It was of no use anymore, whatever happened unless there is some kind of miracle, he won't make it in time for his brother's annual Christmas Party.

 

    Feeling defeated he sat on a corner and opened his phone to call his brother.

 

    "Hello? Bohyuk?" He called.

 

    "He-shhhhhhhhhh-Hyung-shaaaaaaahhsh-fine-shhhhhhhhhhhh"

 

    "Bohyuk? Hello? Can you hear me, Bohyuk?" Wonwoo continued to talk, but all he heard was the continuous buzzing from his phone. Finally accepting the fact that due to the blasted snowstorm he can't even communicate through the phone, he might as well drop his phone call to his brother.

 

    Looking around, he saw a lot of people milling around, frustration written in their faces as they try to connect to their loved ones too. A lot of kids are running around while their flustered parents tried to control their little hellions, some businessmen on their laptops typing up reports or monitoring the stock market, and ladies trying to fix their already made up faces. Wonwoo was not new to this kind of environment, with his work making him travel 90% of the time, but he has to admit that it's taking it toll on him. He is already pushing 30, with most people that means the prime of their life, but with him he just feels tired-tired and lonely.  
    

    Tossing his travelling bag over his shoulders, he decided to find a quiet space to try and think. He walked around finding crowded food kiosk, luxury items on display on some stalls, a lot of make up and skin care  to attract the female travelers. Everywhere he looked, chaos follows; and with him walking for about an hour now, he almost gave up on finding a quiet spot and just sit around wherever he could when he heard the soft sounds of the piano.

 

    He closed his eyes and followed the soothing sound. He bumped into to a lot of people, but he didn't mind even when they cursed at him, he was a man on a mission-a mission to find where the faint sound of someone playing is coming from. Lo and behold, Wonwoo finally found the source of the sound at what seemed liked the smallest corner he'd seen in the airport, a grand piano where a guy who looks older than him is playing a piece reminiscent of his childhood.

 

    Wonwoo looked around in wonder, here was a guy who was playing so beautifully to the piece, but no one was paying him any mind. People keeps on passing by him without a second glance, and he wonders if the people in this airport are deaf to not appreciate this man's playing. He looked at the overlooked pianist with observing eyes, his blond hair contrasting beautifully with his tanned skin, long and elegant fingers playing the keys of the piano as if they were meant to be used solely for playing, his eyes are closed-feeling the music, but Wonwoo can imagine beautiful brown orbs within, and his frame imposing even when sitting down.

 

    With one last cursory look around him he made a decision, something reckless and totally unlike him, but his guts are telling him to do it-play with the mystery man. He waited for the next bridge of the song and played.

 

    The man's eyes immediately opened but his fingers didn't stop playing. He looked at Wonwoo with questioning eyes and Wonwoo returned it with a shrug. Wonwoo smiled at him and the man returned it. Seeing that smile, Wonwoo is reminded of a puppy who's owner just returned, tail's wagging and barking around happily. With that thought in mind Wonwoo amped up the speed of his playing and made it more cheerful. The guy's fingers stumbled at first at the sudden change of tempo but nonetheless caught up with Wonwoo's playing. They continued to play the piece like that-changing the tempo, challenging the other to catch up, slowing it down, playing around until the song finished. They were both huffing and catching their breaths.

 

    Wonwoo, not wanting to stop playing yet with the man, suddenly had the bright idea of playing again. With a few chords, Wonwoo sneakily looked at the man beside him and saw him smile. Seeing that smile, Wonwoo is confident that the other man knows what piece he is playing. His thoughts were then confirmed when the other man started playing accompaniment and the chase begins again. This time, the other man set the tempo, he would speed it up where it should be slowed, slowed when it should be faster. The chaotic way they have played would have sounded bad if not for them adjusting even some of the chords while still playing in harmony. Wonwoo had never felt this way before, even before as a young kid learning to play the piano, it was never this fun, and he never thought he'll feel this way while playinig it with a stranger.

 

    But all good things must come to an end, and the second song had come to a halt with both of them huffing as they exerted a lot of energy trying to keep up with one another while maintaining the standard of playing they both expect from themselves. Smiling like crazy, both stared into each other's eyes and Wonwoo could feel that he is falling into the deep orbs of the stranger when sounds of applause broke their reverie. 

 

    Wonwoo looked around to see where the applause came from and was shocked that a lot of people had gathered around them, some with their phones out recording their playing, but most of them just keep hollering and clapping their hands. Wonwoo looked sheepishly at the stranger that he played with and he returned it. The stranger stood up laughing at the crowd and Wonwoo can't help but laugh too. 

 

    Against his better judgment he pulled the man to a hug. The guy was shocked but returned it. Wonwoo pulled away and held out his hands.

 

    "Hi, I'm Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo."

 

    "Mingyu, Kim Mingyu," the stranger answered and shook his hand.

 

    "It was nice playing with you Kim Mingyu."

 

    "You too, Jeon Wonwoo, hope we can play again next time," the stranger, no, Kim Mingyu said.

 

    "I look forward to it then," Wonwoo replied and with a last smile towards Kim Mingyu, he grabbed his fallen travelling bag and walked off.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my aff account, so if you feel like you've already seen this, it's probably cause I've written this 2-3 years ago lol. Please leave some comments or kudos :)


End file.
